


Blossom

by jettyfish



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), dream team smp
Genre: Depression, F/M, I suck at tags and writing, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Panic Attacks, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Rape/Non-con, Violence, sorry about this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29036994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jettyfish/pseuds/jettyfish
Summary: A tight grip is placed around my throat and face. My voice is muffled by hands. Limbs flair in all different directions, attempting to get away from the tight grip. Thunder booms and the wind roars.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	1. Dew Drops

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains loads of violence. Please read the tags and warnings. I do NOT condone any of theses actions, nor do I support them. This is not based on the real people, simply their character in the smp.

“Fuckkk”, I chuckle after seeing that I only needed one more wooden plank to finish my flooring. Annoyed, I grab my axe and head for the door. 

The air outside is warm, everything is just starting to come back to life. Blossoming flowers surround me, dew dripping from their petals; reminding me why I chose this area in the first place. Gently, I pick up a light pink rose and place it in my bag. As I stand up, the top of Tommy’s tower catches my eye. I’d rather be away from civilization and war. Bright green grass skims my legs as I break into a light jog; praying I make it home before dark. 

Tons of trees come into vision; this must be one of the thickest forests Ive ever seen. Grinning at the sight, I get to work. 

After countless hours, I’ve made my way through the thick forest. Light struggles to make it through the large number of leaves. I take a peek at my wood; I could build a whole city with all this. My hands ache from the amount of splinters. Slowly, I make my way towards the way I came. 

The warmth doesn’t last very long. The temperature drops quickly. The air is chilling. It pierces its way through my veins and shakes the trees. I should have known better than to wear shorts. I walk a little faster, trying to keep warm. After a while I start to get worried. _Where the hell am I?_

“Shit...” I spin slowly, realizing I’ve already been here, the pink sunset was disappearing. I panic and run blindly through the forest, hoping for some sort of telltale. The dark green landscape flies past me and blurs together. Fully exhausted, my back rests against tall oak tree and my axe drops to my side. 

I pant. Darkness is consuming everything. How could I make it home if I couldn’t even see my own hand in front of me? 

The cold air picks up and leaves me shivering. My clothes are slightly ripped, I can feel blood dripping down my arm. Bushes shake lightly. The shaking seems to get louder regardless of the amount of wind. 

Branches start to snap under the force. The sounds shake the forest to life. 

_Crunch_

The sound doesn’t seem like its coming from the trees above. My anxiety grows. 

I reach for my axe and blindly crawl around when I realize it's not there. 

_Crunch_

“He-hello?” my voice shakes. 

_No answer_

The wind howls, throwing leaves and twigs around. A cold, wet leaf sticks to my leg. 

_Crunch_

“That’s not the fucking wind...” I whisper to myself; my voice is lost among the storm. 

The wind dies down for a couple of seconds, revealing the sound of footsteps. 

_Crunch_

My anxiety skyrockets. A panic attack takes over my body. 

I’m shaking so hard I can't think straight. I’m unable to move. My trembling hand goes straight to my mouth, trying not to make a sound. My eyes are shut as hard as possible, tears leak from the corners. The noises getting louder and closer. 

I hear twigs snap underneath its weight. It’s going to find me. 

I don't realize I'm holding my breath until I can't breathe. A gasp escapes my cracked lips. 

The wind stops, everything goes silent. 

“Found you.” The voice is cold as the words linger in the air. 

The wind roars back to life, louder than ever. I attempt to scream. A tight grip is placed around my throat and face. My screams are muffled by hands. Limbs flair in all different directions, attempting to get away from the tight grip. My muscles ache from the day's work. I’m weak. 

Thunder booms and the wind roars. I’m thrown to the ground, hitting my head on a root. Along with me, a splash potion of weakness is thrown on my body. Every chance of escaping is gone. Glass shards tear into my skin. I’m too weak to move. My head rings loudly. Warm blood drips down my body as a cold blade is put to my throat. A whine escapes my throat as pools of water fall from my face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Im working on the next chapter already. It might take me a day or two. Feel free to leave constructive criticism :) Lmao, I know I suck at writing. Have a wonderful life, take care!


	2. Cold as Tile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW//
> 
> Assault 
> 
> Also wanted to state that anything in italics is her thoughts :)

I feel myself lift off the ground. He’s carrying me bridal style. I weakly grasp at his hoodie, trying to gain stability. His muscles are strong, and I know he won't drop me. The rain slaps hard against my face. He pulls me closer to his body trying to keep me somewhat warm. 

We have been walking for about 20 minutes when he sets me on the muddy ground and steps away. Confusion fills my brain, i _s he leaving me to die?_ Those thoughts are swept away when another weakness potion hits the ground. It leaves me weaker than ever. More blood drips from my arms and legs from the glass. The air escapes my lungs in a gasp. I'm awake but I can't focus on anything. A shiver leaves my body he scoops me back into his arms. After what feels like hours a warm light can be seen in the pitch-black forest. 

When we enter the cabin, my eyes go blurry from the amount of sudden light. When I gain back my focus, he sets my muddy body on the tile floor. As he walks away, I can see blue particles leave his body. _He must have had night vision potions._ I'm trembling on the floor while my clothes stick to me. The clacking of his boots is getting louder, he must be coming back for me. He approaches me with a green towel in hand. My backpack and clothes are taken off my bloody body as I stare at the ceiling. He pauses when I'm fully unclothed, as if deciding what to do with me. Flinching, as he starts to dry me off. My face is red, and my eyes are filled with tears. I've never felt so uncomfortable. Once I'm fully dry and my cuts are cleaned off, he takes off his neon green hoodie and places it on my naked body. He turns his back and starts to walk away with my dirty clothes when I attempt to sit up. My head rings and my vision goes black for a second. I'm still struggling to get up when he comes back. 

“Bitch” he states dryly as he slams my head back against the tile with his boot and walks away again. 

Tears fall gently from my face as blood pools around my head. He comes back again and groans at the sight that he’s going to have to clean up. A bandage is tightly wrapped around my head as I cry softly. He gently picks me up from the tile and carries me to his bedroom. He slips his hand down my hoodie and grazes over my boob. I shudder under his touch, but grateful when he places me on his bed and leaves. Sleep is upon me before I know it. 

The bed sways as he gets in it. My eyes slowly open as he curls his body against mine. I sigh and face away from him. 

My head is foggy when I wake up. The sun greets my face as it floods in through the window. Birds coo and chirp from the outside. Snow covers the trees in a thick layer. _How did it go from snow to rain that fast?_ I blink as I try and focus my eyes. He isn't here. I’m mesmerized by the dust particles dancing and swaying in the sunlight. I stumble as I try and use my legs for the first time in a while. The door creaks with life as I open it. Everything aches as I make my way to the bathroom. A large cut runs across the side of my head as I look in the mirror. Tears form in my eyes, but I force them back. I’m scared to head to the living room for the fact that he might be there. I don't even have pants on, all he gave me was this stupid oversized smiley face hoodie. 

I recall last weekend when me and Tubbo were playful bullying Tommy for the fact that he was younger than both of us. He’d had gotten mad and chased after the both of us, I had almost gotten myself killed for laughing too hard. Wilbur came and put him in his place while Tubbo and I escaped. I smile recalling the memories before pushing it down and stepping into the hallway. I shakily inched my way towards the living room. 

He sat at the kitchen table reading a book. Not paying much attention to me, he pushed a bowl of mushroom soup in my direction, motioning for me to eat it. I made my way slowly to the chair while awkwardly pulling down the hoodie. When he stood up, I realized how much he towered over me. 

“Eat” he snapped at me, realizing I hadn't touched my food. 

I slowly started eating the cold soup. 

“I’ll be back before dark” he explained clasping on his porcelain mask, “you try to escape, and I'll kill you.” 

He slammed the door on the way out and I slid my soup across the table into the trash. I examined the book he left on the table, it red, “Book of Dark Secrets” by unknown. I had nothing better to do, so I red. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If something like this has or is currently happening to you PLEASE get help, you are not alone. I love you <3 have a great life :)


End file.
